Maria
by Emma-Kate9885
Summary: Abigail Roberts, daughter of Ruth and Christian Roberts, is a new celebrity/pop singer. After winning X-Factor, her small town life has disappeared and her life drastically changed. She isn't completely sure of herself, but decides to take her new life step by step. She takes the advice of her mentor, Simon Cowell, and goes to the studio to practice. Who should she run into there?
1. Chapter 1

**I honestly don't know why I'm writing this. I just had an idea when I heard this song. Lol, I'm a dork, I know. Anyways, enjoy. And hey, I think it's an interesting plot.**

_Woman: Justin Bieber's, Pop star Justin Bieber, denied he fathered a child,_

_Interviewer: There's a lot of good that comes with celebrity, you know that?_

_Justin: Yes._

_Interviewer: There is also a pretty white hot spotlight – _

_Justin: Of course._

_Interviewer: And you've found yourself under it recently?_

_Justin: Yeah._

_Interviewer: Some headlines – _

_Justin: To set the record straight none of it is true,_

_Interviewer: Do you know this woman?_

_Justin: Never met the woman._

_Interviewer: No?_

_Justin: So…_

_Interviewer: Alright well obviously this is what comes along with, uh,_

_Justin: Exactly._

_Interviewer: Life in the fast lane as they say..._

I smiled as finished stretching and glanced around the choreography studio. It was huge with hardwood floors and a wall of mirrors on one side with the door on the wall to my right as I faced the mirrors. I had been waiting for this chance, the chance to be a star, my entire life. Now, it was happening. Simon and L.A. had decided to sponsor me as a pop singer. They said I had potential, but they could only get me so far. I would have to practice and stay strong for my dancing. This song was perfect to dance to. I listened to the beat, letting it fill me, and when I heard Justin's voice on the CD, I began to move.

_She says she met me on the tour_

_She keeps knocking on my door,_

_She won't leave me, leave me alone_

_This girl, she wouldn't stop,_

_Almost had to call the cops_

_She was scheming, ooh, she was wrong_

Each step I took matched the beat as well as the lyrics. I knew the words well. The story behind them was even more moving. All in all, it was amusing, but who would do that. Honestly, it was almost as bad as faking a pregnancy. No, it was probably worse. I smiled at the humor of it as I made up dance moves for the next stanza. I could feel sweat forming on my face as my curly, brunette hair flew around me as the tempo sped when it reached the chorus.

_Maria, why you wanna do me like that? (That ain't my baby, that ain't my girl)_

_Maria, why you wanna play me like that? (She ain't my baby, she ain't my girl)_

_But she talking in and she needs to quit it_

_'Cause I never hit it, so I know she's not mine (That ain't my baby, that ain't my girl)_

_'Cause she's wildin out, what she talking about?_

_Let me tell you now this girl she's not mine (She ain't my baby, she ain't my girl)_

I couldn't help but admire the way he made a song out of something that had to have angered him so deeply, infuriated him. I had a feeling that I just might like this Justin guy if I met him on the job one day, especially if he had a sense of humor. I liked his music. It was catchy and had a good dance beat, but I'd never met the guy, so I wasn't one of his die hard, "I'm gonna marry him one day," fans, but I didn't hate him either. I shrugged in the middle of my thoughts, which actually looked good with my dance. I loved it. It was like ad-libbing with dance moves. Right before the next verse, I did a front hand-spring, then rolled into a kneeling position as I pretended to search around like a paparazzi as it came to the line, "Now, she's in the magazines."

I then swung my back leg around to the front, remembering to point my toes, as I pulled the other leg to my chest so I could use the momentum to raise myself into a standing position. I proceeded to ad-lib dance instead of following the choreography. I get to the chorus and switch back to following the steps. At the bridge of the song, I slow with the tempo, pulling to the back and facing to the left wall, and finish with the chorus. I smile as I end in a pose, standing with my weight on right foot and the other foot crossed over my right leg; my waist up is leaning slightly to the right with my head facing in the same direction and my left arm over my forehead with the right hand on my hip. I smile as I catch my breath in the now hot room.

I hear clapping, and I start as I turn to face the intruder.

He's dressed nicely with brown, spikey hair. His kinds of looks were like that of a Bieber poser. I look at him confused, "Who are you?"

The boy laughed as he licked his bottom lip, "Guess."

I looked at him for a few moments, pondering. I thought of where we were and who it could possibly be. I squinted at him. He was a few inches taller than me, standing at about 5'7", probably around age 17 or 18, and his hair had a blondish color to it as well as his brown hair. He was currently brandishing an infuriating smirk as if the whole world should know him.

I shook my head and bit my lip, "Nope, sorry. Nothing rings a bell. I couldn't say I have ever met you before, but uh, you kind of look like a Bieber poser to me."

I smirked and pointed to his leather jacket for emphasis as I turned to grab my water, "So how did you get in here?" I asked as I turned back to face him.

"I had this studio reserved from 2-4. They unlock the doors after each session," He says with the smirk still plastered on his face. Obviously, my comment didn't upset him. Wonder why that is…

I looked at my watch, "Oh yeah, I was supposed to leave 15 minutes ago. Guess I got carried away. I apologize."

I picked up my gold jacket and pulled it on over my loose tank and black shorts while holding my water bottle in my mouth as he answered, "It's fine. I think it's cool when I see someone dancing so enthusiastically to one of my songs. Even the ad-lib parts were nice."

I froze as I pulled my last sneaker on, and I stood and pulled my water bottle out of my mouth, "Did you just say, 'one of my songs'? You're – no way – you're Justin. Justin Bieber?"

He simply nodded as I shook my head, "Well, nice to meet you. I apologize for the uh, insult earlier. You just surprised me."

He laughed, "I thought it was kind of funny actually. I know how it is when you get carried away, too."

I smiled as I grabbed my CD and put it in my purse which was slung around my shoulder, "Well, I guessed right about your sense of humor. I suppose I'll see you around?" I asked as I pulled my soccer pants over my shorts.

"Maybe. Why don't you try out to be one of my dancers? I could use your talent," he offered.

"I'll think about it. Later, Justin," I said casually as I began to walk out of the dance studio.

"Hey!" he called after me, and I turned, "Why not stay? I could show a few moves."

I smirked, "Thanks for the suggestion, Bieber, but I have somewhere to be. I am a very busy girl, after all."

"Well, this very busy girl never told me her name," he urged.

I smiled bigger. I probably wasn't ever going to see him again too soon anyways.

"You can call me Maria."


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Chapter, yay! Well, I couldn't resist. I like this story oddly. but no matter how weird the idea is, the plot is quite interesting. Therefore, I like it. I know. I'm strange. But you love me so.**

**Meh.**

**Enjoy.**

It had been a while since I had seen Justin. It had been almost a month now. It kind of made me wonder how he's been. Honestly, I shouldn't have cared, but there was something about him that made me want to know more. Not that I was attracted to him or anything, because I definitely wasn't. Why would I be? I mean, he's cool and everything, but I don't even know the first thing about him, even if he does have a good taste in clothes.

_But you want to know him_, I heard the voice in my head tell me.

_Shut up._ I retorted.

I sighed. I really hope that this decided "acquaintanceship" didn't come back to bite me in the butt. It isn't as if I had enough guys following me around to begin with. Fakers, at that. No one was real anymore. I should have been suspicious when the cutest guy at my school suddenly noticed me when he found that I had G's. Please. I don't even ever have that much on me. My mom puts in my savings and checking. I'm only 15. Wait, now I'm 16. I kept forgetting since my birthday just passed a few weeks ago. I still have my close friends, but now that I'm a little famous it seems as though I'm gonna be Forever Alone. I thought that was Nicci's job. That is, until she got a boyfriend. And then Avery went to college. It's this program called G.A.M.E.S that's offered to upcoming juniors, so they can go to college for two years and graduate with their high school diploma at the same time they get their Associate's degree. So I'm the only one in the Forever Alone club anymore. Well, Emma calls it Forever Available because there were guys following me around before I even became famous. It's just worse now.

Well, it was no time to start feeling sorry for myself. I was going dancing with my guy friend, Robert. Don't even start. He's gay. He was also bringing along Lexi. Lexi was his best friend. I had only met her a few times. I was old enough to be in this particular club with a supervisor. Really, I just came to dance while they had fun meeting people and being social. I was probably going to be the designated driver, let's just say. Lexi was legal. I had a strict rule about being social in clubs. That rule is that I'm not. I came to dance, and unless I meet you _outside_ of this club, I'm not going to be talking to you or giving you any hints. Therefore, I kept a can of pepper spray in my bag in case someone got a bit touchy or decided they wanted to manhandle me. Freaks. I shook my head as I put my gold hoop earrings in. They were big and flashy. Just like I like them. I heard Robert call for me and replied that I was in my room. I turned back to my mirror for one more look over. I was wearing my gold sequined Vann's, dark skinny jeans with gold designs on the back pockets (nicknamed the distracting-butt-jeans by Emma and Nicci), a black tank top with a white lace shirt over it (it reminded me of a pirate because it was puffy on the shoulders), and, of course, my gold jacket. I couldn't help it. Gold was a great color, and it went great with my skin tone as Emma said. It's sad that she couldn't join me, but oh, well. My hair was down and my bangs clipped back so my elbow-length hair could be free to dance with me but wouldn't hit me in the face or be in my eyes.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by Robert entering my room and leaning on the door frame, "You look great, Abbey. We should go. Lexi's in your car already. Waiting on you, girl."

I smiled and gave him a hug, "Thanks, Bobbert."

That was Robert's nickname for me. I only called him that occasionally, but he smiled anyways. He was wearing a simple blue v-neck, skinny jeans, and black Vann's. He was thin and slightly muscular, and his ginger hair and green eyes made him look as cute as a button. He was so adorable. We chatted about how our summers had been as we walked to my car. Nothing much. It was a cute little blue 2001 Honda Civic EX 2-door with a sunroof, but I loved it, and it had great gas mileage. I didn't want anything too extravagant for my first car. I liked simplicity. Sometimes. I greeted Lexi as I got into the driver's seat. They were excited as was I.

When we got to the club, Robert and Lexi told me that they'd see me later as they disappeared into the crowd. I went to get a water and sat at the bar waiting for a good song to start playing. Right now, it was best to avoid the dance floor as there was some incoherent rapper doing his thing over the loud speakers. The only rapper I really like is Hopsin, and even then only one song is really good. There are some that are okay, but it's not my style. I prefer Alternative Rock, myself. And pop music. No matter how cliché it is. My point being, there was a lot of bumping and grinding going on right now, and I didn't want to get caught in the middle. I can definitely get down, but I prefer spontaneity and real dancing over shaking my butt.

I glanced around the room and sighed. There wasn't anyone cute enough to dance with right now. I mean, they only have to be semi-good-looking, but they have to be able to dance, too, and I haven't seen anyone show me what they've got yet. I turned around and began taking the peanuts off of the countertop bowl and attempt tossing them into a red solo cup behind the bar. I missed a couple times, but then I got the hang of it and began to make shot after shot. After the twentieth shot I called out – a little bit louder than I meant to –, "Yes, new record!"

"Very nicely done. I've gotten thirty-two before though. Bet you can't beat that record," I heard a voice beside me say.

I turned and grinned at the boy in sunglasses beside me. I had been so distracted that I hadn't even noticed him sit down. I narrowed my eyes, "You're on."

The boy grinned back and said, "Well, I'm not going to go easy on you. I've had years of practice," he smirked as he reached for a bowl of peanuts.

I scoffed, "I would sure hope not, especially if you've had years of practice as you say and have nothing but a personal score of thirty-two to show for it."

He chuckled, "Well, I don't tend to spend all my time at the bar when there's music playing."

I stifled a giggle as I threw another peanut into the cup, "Oh?"

"Yeah, I tend to be on the dance floor. I'm actually a pretty talented dancer so I've been told. But I only dance with the best. I like someone with talent," he tossed a peanut in.

I turned to him and raised an eyebrow, "Is that an invitation?"

He grinned in a cocky manner, "It might be."

I nodded and made another peanut in the cup, "Hmm, I'll have to think about it. So…"

I made in the last peanut and turned to him, wiping my hands on my jeans, "What kind of music do you usually dance to?"

He shrugged, "Depends on who I'm dancing with. How many did you get in?" he asked gesturing to the cup.

I grinned mischievously, "Thirty-seven."

His jaw dropped, "No way! I have been beaten by a girl? No! You're lying."

I held up my hand in mock innocence, "Cross my heart and hope to die, if, in fact, I tell a lie."

He shook his head and exhaled as he seemed to try to wipe the shame off of his face, "It's only because I was here. I gave you luck."

I scoffed and giggled, "Oh, sure. I could have gotten more if you hadn't stolen my peanuts."

It was his turn to mock the innocent look, but his sunglasses made it seem even more laughable, "Those peanuts were complementary for the guests here. I just helped you to find a use for them."

I laughed and shook my head before adding sarcastically, "Of course because no one was really planning on eating them. How do you know that no one would want some good peanuts?"

The face he made me laugh more. Then he pretended to get offended at my taunting him, and I shrugged, "You make it too easy."

He and I both turned our heads to the other as we chatted. He was clad in a black leather jacket and white skinny jeans. That was all I could see from the lighting and our positions. He still wore his glasses which confused me, but he had full lips, and he was actually kind of cute from what I could tell. He was probably a little too old for me though. Besides, I came here to dance. I was really thinking about dancing with him, too. I wanted to see if he was as good as he says he is.

After a moment of silence he spoke again, "So, do you come here often?"

We both laughed aloud at the pick-up line. It was so fruity. As soon as I had the chance to catch my breath again, I replied, "I might. What's it to you?"

He smirked and said, "Well, if you're this friendly on the dance floor as you are talking to me, I might just come back to spend some time with you again."

I fought back a blush, thankful for the dim lighting and replied, "I don't usually talk to people here, unless, of course, I have met them outside of the club so I know they won't try to get weird or anything."

"But you made an exception for me," he remarked, "You've never met me before, so you don't really know anything about me."

"Oh, but I have met you once before. In the dance studio and I'm curious to what you can truly teach me," I teased.

"Darn, I was hoping that it was because you thought I was cute," he pouted.

"Just because half the female population on this planet fawn over you doesn't mean I have to."

He grinned, "Good." He then removed his glasses revealing what I was suspicious of the entire time. I had coincidently run into Justin Bieber once again, "How did you know?"

"It wasn't that hard to guess, and it seemed you seemed to know I could dance, so I just put two and two together and came up with five. Naturally," I said matter-of-factly.

Justin chuckled, "So do you think you could keep up with me?"

I smirked, "Can you keep up with me?"

"Is that an invitation?"

"It might be."

Justin grinned, "Well, you sure have a sharp tongue. Tell, me. Are you as crisp with your dance moves?"

"Only one way to find out."

"Yes!" he stated proudly. It was funny. It kind of reminded me of a little kid at Christmas, opening his presents to get exactly what he wanted. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, well, on the next Dance-Worthy song, I'll give it a shot. Who knows? You might actually be good enough to dance with me. Most guys around here are, quite frankly, disappointments. There have been a few fair dancers, but only a very select few are much to look at." I rambled.

Justin raised a brow at me. I sighed, "I just mean that they aren't very cute."

Justin gave me a cheeky smile and I mentally facepalmed, "So you think I'm cute."

I exhaled, shaking my head, "Ridiculous. You're okay, I suppose. I mean, you aren't the worst I've seen."

"Ouch."

I shook my hands and apologized, "No, I didn't mean it like that!"

I was awarded with a laugh at the expense of myself because of my antics. This time I really did facepalm, "Ugh."

Justin pulled my hand away from my face, "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to get you so flustered."

I scoffed, "Don't flatter yourself. I did it to myself as I always do. A boy cannot make me nervous. I'm too used to it by now."

"Oh, really?" inquired Justin.

I nodded, "Once you've danced with so many guys and been in such close contact with them, it fades, and then when you realize that a lot of it is fake in the first place, it disappears completely."

Justin seemed to contemplate what I said. He nodded and then looked into my eyes before speaking with conviction, "I don't believe you."

"What?" _Great job, Abigail. That'll get 'em._

I mentally rolled my eyes at the annoying voice in my head as Justin elaborated, "I don't believe you. At least not completely. Everyone gets nervous about something. Plus, you haven't danced with me yet."

I gave him a Look as he smiled innocently, "Conceded, are we?"

"This kind of skill is enough to make any girl nervous," he spoke while waggling his eyebrows.

I smirked and set my gaze and shoulders, crossing my legs and arms, "Well, I'm not just 'any girl', dear boy."

"Oh?"

I simply nodded.

Justin grinned, "Only one way to figure out, right?"

I looked up to him without answering. _Where was he going with this?_

I was answered by Justin grabbing my hand and leaning over to whisper in my ear, "Show me." Just before I was pulled onto the dance floor.

**Disclaimer:**

**No songs in this chapter belong to me.**

**There, it has been done. ;P**

When I was roughly pulled out of my seat without warning, I tripped slightly and looked down to our feet where I saw his shoes. As we stopped at an empty place on the dance floor, he gazed at me questioningly as I stood there in silence, frozen, and in awe, "Your shoes. I want your shoes."

Justin looked down and smiled, turning to flaunt his gold Jordan's. Oh, I was so jealous, "Sorry, but these are mine. Now, are you going to dance with me or not?"

I handed him my jacket, and as he returned, jacketless himself, the music began.

I recognized the tune immediately. I could not believe it. He had to have planned this. I looked at him in disbelief and he just shrugged and grinned again. Gosh, he was infuriating. I just decided to play along and dance with him. The beginning notes were great. It was a song I definitely liked. It was "Thought of You." It was _that note_. Sorry, but I'm a nerdy singer. Those notes were hot. It's like Usher or Michael Jackson. Not many guys over age 16 can hit those notes. As the words began, we danced with the words. We flowed with the song, slowing when it slowed and dancing as one. He spun me into his arms as the music paused a little at the line "So clear to me now, can't explain what you're doing to me, yeah," he began to sing. I grinned as he got to "Why should we fight the feeling?" and spun away. We mirrored each other's movements and at the part where he says "I'm good with that," we nodded, and the bass dropped.

I made sure to keep my distance as I was breathless by his voice as he hit that note. He was grinning, and managed to keep me close to him somehow. It wasn't uncomfortable, and I definitely was not nervous. I just knew what he was trying to do, so I was playing along. I had to play hard to get just like the song, right?

During the chorus, we danced to the beat, and once the beat became the words, we moved with them. It was invigorating. It was nice to dance with a capable person every once and a while. I decided maybe I could make him nervous dancing with me. After all, in games, there is always room for one more, right. I waited as we popped to the beat.

"_I fell victim to your style,_

_You're so amazing, girl. You're in your own league._

_Rather be stuck in denial, yeah_

_Than tryna be without you girl_"

At the part where it mentions style, he took a step back and struck a contemplating pose. I caught on quickly and fanned my face as I swayed my hips with my free hand on hip, bending my knees and coming back up still swaying. He grinned as he came upon the bridge once again. I began to strut to him to the beat, making sure to smirk. Part of performing was playing the part, so I had to be in love with the thought of him. And I happen to be an accomplished actress.

The chorus came again, and this time, I allowed him to pull me in. Our feet were moving fast, and after the high notes, I instead did a body roll to the fast beat, and he followed. We weren't close enough to be grinding, but we were close. I could feel him breathing on my neck, and as soon as he finished with the chorus, I spun out, he grabbed my hand and spun me back, and then held me close as she sang the final bridge. I escaped to dance again as he sang the chorus. I didn't want to resort to it, but I couldn't help myself, I'm a girl, and I like to shake my hips, and throw my hair.

"_Girl, I'm in love with the thought of you hoo-ooh, you, you hoo-ooh_

_Girl, I'm in love with the thought of you hoo-ooh, you, you hoo-ooh"_

At those lines, I popped and danced to the rhythm of the words, but at the "you's", I swung my hips and threw my hair to the right, by quickly turning my head left, my hands above my head. I turned to side and watched him as body rolled quickly to give it a popping affect as my feet carried me smoothly towards him. He grabbed my hand and twirled me as he repeated the last few lines of the chorus, and I repeated swinging my hips. It surprised me slightly when he did it with me. He was behind me now. My hands were above my head and his hand that had held mine slowly trailed down my arm to my waist. He was now guiding my hips. At the very last line, "Girl, I'm in love with the thought of you," I swung my hips one last time and sharply turned my head to the right, throwing my hair away from my face, as I posed, placing my right hand on his neck with my back to him and my person pressed against his chest. My left hand was on my hip and my weight on my right foot. He was looking down at me, my head tilted up, and his left hand was high on my waist, pulling me into him, his right hand placed on my hip.

When the music ended, we stood there in that position for a few seconds – which seemed like an hour – catching our breath. After a moment he spoke, yet breathlessly, "Nervous?"

I smirked, and shook my head, staring up at him, replying just as breathlessly, "Too distracted by dancing."

"With me," he added, brandishing a smirk of his own.

I chuckled and retorted, "You wish. Were you nervous?"

Justin grinned as he pulled away from me at last, and we made our way back to the bar and our stuff, "Nah, I was too distracted."

"Oh?"

He nodded as we sat down again, "Dancing."

I smirked, "With me."

He grinned and asked the bartender for two waters. I thanked him and downed half of the bottle before taking a deep breath and turned to him, saying, "You really can dance."

Justin smiled and asked somewhat sarcastically, "You're doubts have been repealed?

I shook my head, "I never doubted you."

He raised a brow, "Then why…?"

"Because I didn't want you to give any less than your best because you thought I wasn't able to keep up. I'm perfectly capable of showing you up, given the right song, and the right situations. Which I did, by the way," I explained.

Justin smiled, "You're good, but if you think you've bested me, you've got another thing coming. You may have gotten lucky this time, but I assure you that it won't happen again."

"Is that an invitation?"

"It might be."

I grinned and asked him, "Does this mean that I'll have to spend more time with you?"

He nodded, "Well, you don't have to, but if you don't mind dancing with me occasionally..."

I smiled and pretend punched him on the shoulder, "Sure. You can show me those moves. Does this mean we are somewhat friends then?"

"Definitely."

"Awesomesauce," I smirked before changing my voice to a high-pitched, sappy one, and allowing my voice to drip with sarcasm, "Omg, like all my girlfriends are gonna flip that I am totes BFF's for life with Justin Bieber, and we danced together, and when he looked into my eyes like that, I swear he was looking into my soul. We're gonna go shopping, and like hang out, and do all the stuff BFF's do and I just cannot believe that I am sitting right here with Justin Bieber. Eek! They are gonna be soooo jelly!"

Just was laughing so hard that he snorted water, and his laugh turned into a coughing fit. Then I joined in laughing because I sounded completely and utterly ridiculous. We laughed so hard that we couldn't breathe. By the time we caught our breath we had nearly forgotten what exactly we had been discussing before I had my moment there. My thoughts were interrupted by Justin speaking, "I really think you should consider being one of my dancers. I think you would enjoy it. And you might just get to dance with me."

Justin waggled his eyebrows, and I giggled and shook my head, "As much as I'd enjoy I _that_, dear Justin, I have too busy of a schedule to be someone else's dancer."

He furrowed his brow, "Are you someone else's?"

I shook my head again, "You really don't know who I am, do you?"

Justin made a face and apologized. I laughed it off and told him, "You'll see."

I checked my watch and gawked at the time. It was almost 2am. I had an important meeting in a few hours and 10am. That was eight hours away! By the time I got home, it would be at least 2:30-3. I reached for my bags, and Justin asked me, "Leaving already?"

I nodded and looked at him apologetically, "Yeah, I lost track of time dancing and talking with you, and I just remembered that I have an important meeting at 10am. I need to get home."

Justin immediately stood with me, "Let me give you a ride."

I shook my head and told him that I had driven friends here, and then he gave me a look, "You do realize that there is a curfew for 16 year-olds, and you don't look any older than that. Can one of your friends take your car home?"

I mentally facepalmed and then agreed, texting Robert. Waiting for his reply, Justin began walking with me to the cars. We chatted about tomorrow. He told me that he happened to have a meeting at the same time tomorrow, but he didn't think it would be all that important, so he didn't need too much sleep. He would get enough. Talking about dancing and techniques, I almost didn't hear my phone ring. I answered it, and it was Robert.

"Hey, where are you?" he asked me very worriedly.

I rolled my eyes and replied, "I'm at the car with a friend. I met him at the dance studio a few weeks ago. Hey, Bobbert, look. I need you to drive my car home because I can't since curfew. Can you find Lexi and get her out here? I have to get home."

I paused to let him speak and then waited for an opening, "Thanks, Robert. You're the bomb. See you in a few."

I hung up and turned to an expectant Justin, "He's coming to get the keys. He and Lexi are probably going to just crash at my place tonight."

Justin cocked an eyebrow, and I instantly got his meaning, "No, not like that, Justin. Robert is gay, thank you."

He simply snickered, "You can't ever be too sure."

I rolled my eyes, drawing a laugh from him. There was a moment of comfortable silence between us until I spoke up and broke the silence again, "Thank you for this, by the way. You don't have to. I could just ride in my car with Robert and Lexi."

Justin shook his head and refused, "No, I insist. I'm the one who kept you out this late anyways. It's only right for me to take you home. I didn't know about your meeting, but if they say anything, just tell them they could take it up with me."

I smiled, "Thank you, Justin."

"You are welcome."

"Hey, Abbey!" I heard someone call out.

As I searched around for the source of the voice, I heard Justin say, "Oh, so your name is Abbey, huh?"

I winked at him and then turned to see Robert and Lexi approaching us. When they got closer, Robert was slightly shocked at the sight of the pop star standing next to me, but quickly calmed, deciding that he should be used to it. Justin reached out his hand to Robert and Lexi, "I'm Justin."

"Nice to meet you," my friends replied in unison.

I grinned, "Justin, this is Robert and Lexi. They're my good friends."

Justin nodded to them, and Robert addressed me, "So this is the friend," he winked at me subtly, "Well, hand me the keys. I have to get Lexi out of here before she passes out on the concrete."

I looked warily at him because I knew he was planning something, but I handed Robert the keys and he winked one more time telling us to get me home soon before moving off with a slightly coherent Lexi to my car. I scoffed and looked to Justin, "Well, that was a bit awkward."

Justin shrugged, "It wasn't the worst. Shall we go?"

"Right-o," I agreed, and he opened my door and off we were to my house. I smiled. _Maybe some pop stars aren't too bad after all._


End file.
